Ayane
is a first-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and is considered one of the three competing Dragons, her epithet being the . She is the leader of the recently formed Ryōzenpaku faction, and after witnessing Rintaro's strength she has decided to become his disciple.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 Appearance Ayane is an attractive young woman of average height, with long pink hair that she keeps tied back into a messy ponytail that extends past her waist, and matching pink eyes. Her breasts are also quite large which causes Rintaro a lot of grief, and along with Keiko and Makoto's breasts he refers to them collectively as the Six Enormous Mountains.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 40 She wears a no-sleeve white shirt that splits into two ends at her waist, which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wears a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar, a short, red skirt with two yellow lines, red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. She is also shown to wear a red jacket with a black trim.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 2 Personality Ayane has proven to be a strong-willed and compassionate young woman, choosing to go against Nangokuren High School's law and defend the weak, even if that puts her against people much stronger than herself such as Kyōka.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 27 She has also shown to be willing to protect her friends even if that would mean that she is hurt in the process, such as protecting Makoto and Keiko from an onslaught of boiling water with her own body.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 36 She also appears to be humble, and doesn't let her strength go to her head as she recognised Rintaro's abilities as being superior to her own and unhesitatingly requested his tutelage.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 49-51 When in combat, Ayane seems to display some reservation when it comes to injuring her opponents, choosing to defeat her opponent with as minimal damage as possible. This can be seen when she came to respect Rintaro much more after he defeated her subordinates without injuring them''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 2, page 34, and again when rather than deal a finishing blow to Asuna, she instead struck the wall behind her to prove her strength.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 During her time in the school's bath, Ayane has shown a degree of apathy towards modesty, as while she admitted to Rintaro that she wouldn't go so far as to follow her master into a bathroom, she still unhesitatingly moved to clean his back, claiming that by growing up in a family full of men she's accustomed to the naked body. Even so, she found the sight of his uncovered genitals upsetting, calling it a 'gross eel'.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 22-26 Plot An Unexpected Beginning During Rintaro's first day at Nangokuren High School, Ayane was seen challenging Kyōka to a fight due to the rival Dragon bullying and injuring other students. Claiming that if it was to protect the students, Ayane vowed to fight with no regrets, no matter who she had to stand up too. Berating the first-year for defying the laws of nature, Kyōka reminds her that the strong ones eat the weak before the two Dragons trade blows. Attacking the senior student from a variety of angles, Ayane found herself being overpowered despite her opponent using only her left hand. Laughing, Kyōka begins to taunt Ayane into giving it her all, leading to the first-year rushing ahead and using Sensen Renryūjin, impressing the onlookers with her speed. Despite her strength however, Kyōka is easily able to counter with her own technique and blows Ayane away, tearing up the first-year's uniform in the process as she crashes into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 24-41 Seeing their leader knocked down, the onlooking Ryōzenpaku members rush to Ayane's aid, while she herself gets up once again to face Kyōka. Going in to trade blows once more, their fight is suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Rintaro, who upon realising the danger separates himself and the Dragons from one another with two huge mounds of earth. Surprised by this display of strength, Ayane watches Kyōka leave before requesting that the newcomer become her teacher.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 42-51 The Persistent Disciple While in class one day, Ayane takes notice of Rintaro's stressed behaviour, asking him if he's okay. However her presence soon comes to the attention of their teacher, Okina, who identifies the teenage girl as the third Dragon. Having her resolve questioned, Ayane assures Okina that she has made up her mind, only for the teacher to suddenly slip into a lewd personality and confusing Ayane. Looking back to Rintaro, Ayane discovers her master fleeing the classroom and comments on his speed.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 1-6 Attempting to follow him outside, Ayane is then set upon by her two subordinates, Keiko and Makoto, who attack her with a combination attacks. After managing to dodge the sudden ambush, Ayane compliments them for their improved skills over the summer vacation. Admonishing Keiko for bringing in a large boulder to throw at her, Ayane rejects the former's offer to lunch and suggests that the gluttonous girl drops her hourly meal lifestyle. Makoto then asks about the rumors about Ayane becoming somebody's apprentice without even talking to them, to which Ayane responds that Kyōka was much stronger than she had anticipated. Seeing Rintaro through a nearby window, Ayane apologizes to her friends before jumping out the window in an attempt to follow him.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 7-13 Following Rintaro up onto the school's rooftop, Ayane confronts him once again and plead Rintaro to take her as an apprentice as it begins to rain. Surprising the young man with her resolve to fight despite the odds, Ayane unwittingly panics him by closing the distance between the two, resulting in Rintaro jumping back and accidentally splashing a pool of rainwater all over the girl's uniform, causing the material to become see-through and exposing her bra. Confused by his strange behavior (without her knowledge that Rintaro suffered the Hentai Syndrome), Rintaro nonetheless assures her he is entirely serious despite not explaining his actions. Seeing his dirtied state, Ayane then suggests that he use the dormitory bathroom to clean up.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 14-18 Encountering Rintaro once again later in the bathroom, Ayane explains that the dormitory bathroom is actually the girl's bathroom since the men's is still under construction, assuring him that even if he is her master she wouldn't follow him into such a place. Suddenly turning around, Rintaro declares that she has failed her first test as a disciple by refusing to wash his back and accept that level of skin-ship, shocking and embarrassing Ayane. Not wanting to disappoint her master, she quickly moves to clean his back and explains that due to growing up in a house full of men she doesn't have a problem with seeing the naked body.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 19-24 Asking if he would now officially take her on as a disciple, Ayane never gets an answer as Rintaro becomes aware of her reflection in a nearby mirror, leaping up in distress. As Rintaro's towel fell away, Ayane accidentally saw his exposed genitals and becomes upset upon seeing it, calling it a "gross eel". At the same time, Keiko and Makoto enter the bathroom only to run into Rintaro. Seeing Ayane upset, the two quickly set on to attacking the man, only to be quickly defeated. Commenting on his style, Ayane claims that a man like him who cares for his opponents is someone they cannot hope to defeat, even with their combined powers.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 25-33 Suddenly a nearby water pipe breaks due to Rintaro's techniques, threatening Keiko and Makoto with a surge of boiling water. As she tends to save her friends by blocking the onslaught regardless to her own safety, Ayane refuses to move away and tells everyone present that she would never run for the sake of her friends. Impressing Rintaro with her determination, the young man stops the flow of water and offers his help, an overjoyed Ayane thanking him immensely. Collapsing moments later, both Keiko and Makoto come over to check up on her while Rintaro tries to escape the bathroom.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 34-39 The Rookie Rivalry with the Disciplinary Squad Abilities Skills Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As shown during her multiple battles, Ayane is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. While she has difficulty fighting against people of Kyōka's calibre, Ayane has still shown impressive skill in fighting unarmed and has been shown capable of dominating others in battle, easily evading attacks from her own subordinates, Keiko and MakotoDragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 8-10, as well as defeating Asuna without much effort.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 Enhanced Strength: Being one of the three competing Dragons in Nangokuren High School, Ayane's physical strength is naturally above average. Her strikes carry enough force to cause severe collateral damage, with just one blow being able to form a crater in a wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 Enhanced Speed: As noted by Rintaro on his first day, Ayane is has noticeably high speed and can land a barrage of attacks in seemingly one technique.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39 She is also one of the few people capable of following Rintaro's own speed, if only for a short period of time.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 8 As noted by Hatenko, Ayane is the fastest Dragon.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 7, page 16 Enhanced Durability: As well as being physical strong, Ayane has been shown capable of taking powerful attacks without any apparent injury. During her fight with Kyōka, despite the rival Dragon's Gōsai Reppa technique destroying her uniform and sending her crashing into a concrete wall, Ayane still emerged relatively unharmed.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 41 Her durability also extends to the elements, as when Ayane used her body to protect Keiko and Makoto from a large stream of boiling water she appeared unburned afterwards.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 35-38 Techniques * ': Ayane attacks her opponent with a multitude of strikes, ranging from punches to kicks. This technique was first user in her fight against Kyōka.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39 * : Ayane punches her opponent with enough force to leave a crater in a wall. This technique was first used against Asuna.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 * : By increasing her speed and moving in a tip-toe manner she can produce after images which looks like they are more of her and is able to attack from all sides.''' Trivia *According to Ayane, most of her family members are men and it is remain unknown if she is the only female in her family. Navigation References Category:Character Category:1st Year Category:Ryouzenpaku Category:Dragon Category:Female